Problem: There are $65$ campers at Fun Camp. Only $53$ campers brought sleeping bags. How many campers did not bring sleeping bags?
To find the number of campers without sleeping bags, we start with the total number of $65}$ campers and subtract the ${53}$ that did bring sleeping bags. $65$ $53$ $?$ Total campers Sleeping bag No sleeping bag $65}-{53}= {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how many campers didn't bring sleeping bags. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $65}-{53}= {12}$ ${12}$ campers did not bring sleeping bags.